The Mad Scientist and The Doctor
by Hi-I am a Fan
Summary: Okabe has saved both Mayuri and Kurisu and has been dropped out of existence. Yet he waits in this false Akihabara, not sure where he really is. Suddenly a strange man appears, someone who knows Okabe and his friends, simply stating his name as "The Doctor". One-shot.


**A/N Just a random one-shot I've had in my mind for the past month, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Okabe's POV**

It was a very strange feeling being here and being nowhere. It is also lonely being in an entire city with no one else around and it was also terrifying. I had a feeling it wasn't over, my nightmares of every other world line seemed to get more and more real.

Than that incident in the lab, seemingly reliving Mayuri's first death. It was like a vision, is what I first thought, or some sort of daydream or delusion. Yet after being thrown into this false Akihabara which seems to be the entire city, it is a lot like the first time when I unknowingly sent the first D-mail. This false city is seemingly the same but yet it feels different, as different as an entire city without people can feel. All the places are where they should be, the Lab, MayQueen, The Radio Hall and even down to the shops aligning the street I walk down so many times.

When I first showed up I was severely confused not knowing what happened, one second I'm talking with Kurisu as she was sewing up a tear in my lab coat the next she's disappeared and I ended up here. From what we first thought up about the sudden visions of the other world lines, Déjà vu was a theory, a form of my Reading Steiner. Those visions were horrible, watching what could happen, what didn't, the results of my actions in other world lines.

All I know now is the real reason I am here, I seemingly am dropping out of existence, from what Kurisu said last time I saw her, I had told her to give up. I told her to forget about me, to live on with her life. I meant it, I kept on going back to save Mayuri then having to save Kurisu so my job was done. Yet knowing that stubborn girl she is probably going to use everything in her power to get me back but in a sense I hope she doesn't. I saved the future Suzuha was originally from yet she came back trying to save me. If she listens to what I told her she should already be back in 2036 and should have destroyed the time machine but knowing her as well I doubt it.

What confuses me even more is the length of time it took for this to happen an entire year after I saved both Kurisu and Mayuri. Yet those months were filled with visions of the other world lines, nightmares and daydreams all the same.

Now I am here simply sitting in a restaurant, which I would go to often, usually with Daru. I slightly find it amusing how the same "NO Phones Allowed" sign is hanging on the same wall. I had gotten tired of wandering around so I simply go to the places I used to go. Night never came the bright sun was always in the sky.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in "I guess I'll head back to the Lab" I muttered. I did this often, for how long I don't know, it was hard to keep track of time, and I didn't really care. I walked out of the restaurant and starting walking towards the lab. Even though there was always sunlight, the climate never changed, it always stayed constant never cold nor hot simply normal to say the least.

I walked down the road, head down, not bothering with looking at my surroundings. I wonder how they are all doing, I had been in the middle of a conversation with Mayuri when I came back here. That was also the last time I've had a Dr. Pepper since apparently the only thing this false city was missing was any food or water. Yet I never seem to actually get hungry or thirsty it is actually quiet str-

"Well Hello!" I heard a voice say, it was fluent Japanese but something was off maybe an accent. I look up to see a man, maybe early thirties, smiling as if this was a totally normal situation. I was baffled, maybe he is just some delusion, a figuration of my mind due to stress or insanity. This man was dressed in a navy suit, underneath he wore a white dress shirt finished off with a brown tie all under a brown trench-coat. The strangest thing was he was also wearing worn out red Converse shoes.

I kept looking at the man, he seemed as though he was waiting for something.

"Not much a greeter? Well never mind I probably wouldn't be either if I was stuck here. Oh and by the way where is here?" He asked as he looked at me for an answer.

After getting over the initial shock of there being another person in this place I spoke "I don't know myself" In truth I didn't, I simply assumed it was some sort of world line.

"Well you seem like a local, what I am asking is the name of the city." The man said

I stared at him wondering if he was serious when he didn't say anything else I guessed he was

"Akihabara" I stated looking at him. He looked as though he was thinking when his face lit up.

"Akihabara! Oh how didn't I realize it! This is the city of maid cafes and is an otaku cultural center! So why is it so empty?" The man quickly went from joy to confusion as he looked around.

This man, who is he? How did he get here? Why is he here? He continued looking around even spinning around as if getting a complete view of this section of the city. He even started mumbling things which made no sense. I paid no mind to what he was saying but still got some of what he said

"Maybe this is why the TARDIS brought me here but something feels off." He mumbled. What in Steins;Gate is a TARDIS? What does he mean brought him here? Maybe this TARDIS is a form of transportation? That doesn't matter now what matters is who this man is.

"Who are you?" I asked rather bluntly making the man stop with his mumbling and divert his attention to me.

"Oh I am sorry, how rude of me, this one is a bit rude but I try to catch myself, anyways I am The Doctor" He said as he walked over and started shaking my hand. The Doctor? What type of name was that, or maybe it is an alias. I still don't know if he is real or an imagination.

"What type of name is that? Doctor? Doctor who? I still don't know if you're even real or just a figuration of my mind." I nearly yelled I was frustrated with this man, he is too happy.

"Oh I am very real, or maybe I'm not, I could be a dream someone thought up or something I don't know." He said being completely serious.

"Anyways enough about me, what's your name?" He asked. I hesitated, should I tell him my name? He technically didn't tell me his name unless his name is Doctor which I highly doubt. He continued looking at me waiting for my name. I still don't trust this man but I feel like I should tell him my name for some reason as if he will somehow help me.

I decide to tell him "Rintarou Okabe, I am Rintarou Okabe." I told him he smiled and shook my hand again. "Nice to meet you Mr. Rintarou, Rin-tar-rou, O-ka-be Rin-tar-ou, the Japanese do have magnificent names, I am bit jealous, although your name sounds familiar but where, where did I hear it?" He continued mumbled as he scratched his head.  
"Where oh where do I know that name from?" I doubt it was my name he heard, I am sure I never met this man and besides there are probably several Okabes or people with the name Rintarou.

The Doctor eventually started pacing still mumbling about knowing my name. He abruptly stopped and quickly turned with a huge smile and an expression one can only describe as pure happiness.

"No! No! You're the mad scientist Rintarou Okabe or should I say Hououin Kyouma! The first person to crack time travelling!" How does this man, this stranger know who I am and what I did? The only people who know of the D-mails are my lab members and I.

"How.. How do you know that?" I asked taken back by this man's knowledge. He seemed to simply dodge my question.

"The man who created the first means of time travelling, simply with a microwave! But we can't forget about his local lab members Mayuri Shiina, Itaru Hashida and last of all Kurisu Makise the mad scientist's wi-

"Enough! I don't know who you are or how you know all that but stop!" How dare he say their names so calmly and so joyfully? How does he know this? He probably works for SERN.

"Oh I am sorry, so sorry but I think I know where we are now." He said with a very serious tone which I didn't think he could ever use, from what I've seen. Could he really know where we are?

"Do you really know where we are?" I asked even though I probably won't leave, I at least know where I am.  
"Yes and I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. This is what is known as a pocket dimension and from the looks of it." He answered as though he has done this before.

"Pocket dimension?" I asked

"Yes, weeelll, not really it somehow seems to be a dimension in between two points of reality or time-lines. Basically this is what happens when you fail at creating a paradox, you're sent to this pocket dimension type place." He kept talking and I couldn't help but listen, he doesn't seem to be lying.

"It's a miracle angels haven't come for you, all the time travelling you've done produced lots and lots of energy, to the point of sending you here. Even after so long of watching humans you still continue to amaze me, you are brilliant." He smiled as he said this then turned to look straight at me. He says that as though he an old man but he can't be older than thirty-five and he says humans like if he wasn't one.

"So since you know what it is, do you know how to leave?" I ask

"Well of course I know! How do you think I got here? Let's just say I have a unique method of transportation." The Doctor smiled with glee as if talking of a lover or something. His face suddenly turned apologetic

"But, if you want to leave than I can't help you there sorry." He apologized

"I actually don't want to leave, I did what I wanted to do so I am staying." In truth I can't leave even if I do want to, me existing will mess with the world line where both Mayuri and Kurisu live so I am willing to give them up so they can continue living.

"I had a feeling you would say that and that's great, you are willing to give up for those you love and I deeply respect that." How, he speaks as if he has done this all his life as if he has experienced this all this life, I would say I can relate but the tone and expression he used I feel as though I could never compare.

"You say that as though you have done it before." I told him, his expression turned slightly grim, he looked at me and wore an expression as if remembering something painful. He didn't say anything he simply nodded. He turned and took a few steps forward, I suspected he was going to leave.

"Okabe, listen, someone will be coming soon and even if you say you don't I know you want to leave so I suggest you sit down where you are, take out the phone you still have with you, open it and wait, you'll have a surprise coming real soon." With that he started heading towards an alley further down the street. He walked further and further away.

I watched as he turned to head into the alley, he quickly turned towards me, gave me a nod and disappeared into the alley. I stood there in silence waiting for something, I don't know what, and I simply waited. I then heard a strange noise sounded mechanic then it started getting louder and I couldn't help but start walking towards that alley. I quickly arrived only to see nothing. I put my hand to my head "I guess, being in and out of here is causing delusions after all" I spoke out loud, this can be the only explanation for that strange man's disappearance.

I knew I wasn't going to get an answer so I did what he said and sat down where I stood before and waited.

I waited, I don't know how long but I sat with my open phone if front of me, how he knew I still had it is beyond me, then I heard it, static. I look down to see my phone's screen start playing a video, the screen cleared up and I saw Kurisu. I pick up my phone, not believing what I am seeing. How? That man predicted this would happen is this the surprise he spoke of?

"What are you gawking at? Pervert!" That voice behind me. I turned and my eyes widened. It can't be

"You" still not believing what I was seeing. "I wasn't trying to get you out, you are trying to leave yourself." She said with her usually serious tone and expression. Kurisu she is somehow here.

I couldn't help but smile I put my phone to my ear, walk past her

"If that's the Steins Gate's choice." I told her as I smiled.

I then heard chattering and walking, I noticed more people have appeared and that I've made it back to the Steins Gate world line.

"So Cristina care to return it to me? My first kiss?" I asked

I had my back to her but I knew she was smiling "Never."

As she said that I felt relieved I guess I won't disappear after all. Yet who was that man, The Doctor? Was he real or a delusion? Does it matter? I guess not. All that matter is I've made it back, with the girl I love.


End file.
